1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to high fidelity audio speaker systems, and more particularly, to such a system designed for use with a personal computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, various formats of multiple channel audio have been developed to provide ever increasing realism in sound reproduction.
The earliest systems were monophonic having only a single channel of sound. The next development was stereophonic sound having two channels.
Then various surround sound systems, such as quadraphonic systems having four channels were developed. One of the most recently developed multi-channel sound formats is that often referred to as Dolby(copyright) AC-3 or as Dolby(copyright) 5.1, which terms both refer to the same system. The Dolby(copyright) 5.1 system delivers six completely separate channels of sound. It includes left, center and right front channels for the front of the room. It includes left and right rear channels. It includes a sixth channel which has low frequency audio data.
The Dolby(copyright) 5.1 system was originally developed to provide high quality sound in movie theaters or the like. It has more recently become available in the home from several sources.
Digital video discs, commonly referred to as DVD""s, now include a Dolby(copyright) 5.1 sound track.
Currently, probably 30 to 40 percent of the personal computers which are being sold include DVD players and provide a means for decoding the Dolby(copyright) 5.1 signal.
Another currently available source for the Dolby(copyright) 5.1 signal in the home environment is a Hi-Fi receiver for a home audio system. Most Hi-Fi receivers being sold today include a Dolby(copyright) 5.1 decoding circuit.
In spite of the fact that some of the personal computers presently being sold provide a Dolby(copyright) 5.1 sound source, there has not yet been available any suitable speaker system for use with a personal computer which can reproduce all six channels of sound information which are available from the Dolby(copyright) 5.1 format.
The typical audio system available for a personal computer simply includes a pair of stereo speakers which only effectively utilize two channels of data.
There is therefore, a need in the art for an audio speaker system capable of reproducing multi-channel sound and particularly sophisticated multichannel sound such as the Dolby(copyright) 5.1 format in connection with the home personal computer environment.
The present invention provides a multi-channel audio speaker system for use with a desktop personal computer. The system includes a cabinet having a bottom surface for placement upon a desk and having a top surface for supporting a computer monitor. At least first, second and third speakers are housed in the cabinet. Fourth and fifth speakers are located remote from the cabinet. An amplifier includes at least first, second, third, fourth and fifth channels of amplification connected to the first, second, third, fourth and fifth speakers, respectively. A primary inlet signal conductor carries at least five channels of audio data to the amplifier.
The system may also include one or more sub-woofer speakers contained in the cabinet and associated with a sixth channel of amplification which is included in the amplifier. The amplifier may include both a sixth and a seventh channel of amplification, each one of which is connected to one of the two sub-woofers if two sub-woofers are included in the system. In this system, the primary inlet signal conductor carries a sixth channel of low frequency audio data, which sixth channel is split and connected to each of the sixth and seventh amplifiers.
The system may also include a by-pass inlet signal conductor for by-passing the amplifier and carrying the first five channels of audio data direct to the first through fifth speakers. The sixth channel of audio data continues to be directed to the sixth channel of amplification. The by-pass inlet signal conductor is provided so that the system of the present invention may be utilized within an auxiliary Dolby(copyright) 5.1 sound source such as a conventional Hi-Fi receiver. Such a receiver conventionally only includes five channels of amplification, because most commonly used sub-woofer systems are self-amplified. Thus, the sixth channel of data from the Dolby(copyright) 5.1 system leaves the Hi-Fi receiver unamplified and must be amplified prior to being directed to the sub-woofer speakers.
The cabinet in which the speaker system is contained is particularly designed to be a relatively wide and shallow cabinet which conveniently fits on a conventional desktop and provides space for placement of a computer monitor on top of the cabinet. Thus, the cabinet will include the left front, center front and right front speakers along with the sub-woofer speakers, all of which will have outlets from the cabinet directed toward a person using the computer. The left and right rear speakers are remote speakers and will preferably be mounted on conventional microphone stands or the like placed in the room behind the user of the computer.
Thus, a very convenient, economical, effective and attractive system is provided for utilizing and reproducing all of the data available from a Dolby(copyright) 5.1 sound source, or other multi-channel source while using a personal computer. This system is particularly well suited for reproducing sound associated with computer games provided on a DVD player in the computer. Thus, the computer user, while playing the computer games can enjoy a state of the art sound experience associated with the playing of the computer game.
The system can, of course, also be utilized for reproducing sounds other than those associated with the computer games, such as music recordings and the like.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved audio sound system for use with a personal computer.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an attractive and conveniently shaped cabinetry containing a sound system, which may be utilized to support a computer monitor on top of the cabinet.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an audio sound system for use with a multi-channel audio source, of which the Dolby(copyright) 5.1 system is only an example.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a speaker system which may be alternatively utilized with a multi-channel sound source from a Hi-Fi audio receiver which already provides amplification for some or all of the channels of audio data.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following disclosure when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.